The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Managing and operating social service programs are a challenging problem in which multiple entities and protocols must be balanced. Presently, multiple systems may be implemented to solve the problem of managing multiple social service programs. The operation and maintenance of multiple systems, however, negatively impacts the costs of the implementation and the efficiency of the managing capabilities of the systems. For example, the operation and maintenance of multiple systems can yield an inefficient utilization of computing resources, suboptimal prioritization of workloads, unnecessary system overhead, as well as other undesirable traits of row level data processing, i.e. data processing row-by-row.